


Dreamnotfound Oneshots

by Tobytastic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobytastic/pseuds/Tobytastic
Summary: I wanted to write a DNF fic, but I’m too lazy to write a full length one so have these random oneshots. Go read Heat Waves I guess.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dreamnotfound Oneshots

‘Why, why is he so...cute?’

This isn’t an out of ordinary thought for Dream. In fact, it’s probably one of the most natural things that he can experience. That, and finishing Minecraft at lightning speed, or starting fights on Twitter.  
GeorgeNotFound, or just ‘George’ to him, Sapnap and Quackity, is an enigma. An enigma, in the sense that he’s hard to figure out.  
It’s hard to figure out why his British accent is so flexible it can switch to an American one in a matter of seconds. It’s difficult to understand why he uses his colorblindness as an excuse for almost everything. It’s frankly puzzling as to how he can cry on cue better than any actor. And mind you, there are some good actors out there.  
But what’s worse, is that George is hard to figure out because it’s unimaginable that a human being can be so adorable yet drop-dead gorgeous simultaneously. It’s mind-boggling that a man in his almost mid-20s can still emulate the charm of a boy in his very late teens.  
And somehow, for lack of reason, it’s honestly unbelievable that after knowing him for literal years, Mr. GeorgeNotFound himself still manages to capture Dream in this idyllic trance. Maybe it’s the way his lips curl when he talks. Maybe it’s the accent. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s like a literal angel.  
George is perfect. This heavenly mix of lavish humor, otherworldly poise, and breath-taking looks. It also doesn’t help that he’s like the smartest person ever. Sometimes Dream wonders what he must have done to get to be around someone so amazing all the time. But he does know whatever it was, it has to have been spectacular.  
Although, that should be the least of Dream’s worries right now. Him, George, Sapnap and Quackity are currently live in front of thousands of people.  
‘Even though I don’t know what’s happening, I’m just guessing-‘ George continues. ‘You didn’t know what was happening and you still opened the door?’ Sapnap asks playfully. ‘Well, you know, I had some idea-‘ ‘It could have been an axe murderer. You do realize that, right? There literally could have been an axe murderer at the front door of your house, George.’ Quackity butts in. ‘It wasn’t an axe murderer, Quackity-‘  
Dream, however, has no spirited remarks, no witty wisecracks. He’s transfixed, like a lot of times. On those glistening dark brown pools, that jawline that could chop wood, a pair of bloated, salmon lips. Jeez, how does George manage to do this almost every stream?  
He’s just talking, and Dream knows he’s just talking, like he usually does. But there’s something about tonight that simply enraptures him, causing all remnants of focus and reason to fall  
away and leave Dream in a haze of bedazzlement, at the masterpiece that is GeorgeNotFound-  
Oh no, he’s doing it again.  
‘Look at him, jeez...’ Dream muses, earnestly gaping at George through the computer screen. He can see his mouth move, Quackity’s webcam on the other side of the monitor. Yet somehow Dream can’t gauge that George is telling a story right now on stream, and that the polite thing to do is listen.  
Sadly, politeness stopped mattering when George fluttered those pristine eyelashes, parted those magnificent lips and started talking. There’s something about his voice,too-that beautiful accent, the way he says the word ‘doorknob’, the fact that it’s not too low, not too high, just right. For Dream, at least.  
‘Chat, George has a thing for axe murderers.’ Dream manages to make out. He knows it’s not George, though. So he doesn’t really care. But if that’s truly the case, Dream’s already halfway there-with the mask and axe to prove it. In fanart, anyways.  
He wouldn’t say he wants George to have a ‘thing’ for him-that’s childish, petty, and frankly a bit cringe. Their friendship is admirable, something other people could only dream of having-haha, dream. The life they lead, the friends they have - throwing it all away over a trivial crush would be the stupidest thing Dream had ever done.  
He wouldn’t mind, though.  
Something else he wouldn’t mind, is having those lips he seemingly can’t stop thinking about on his. The mischievous shapes they make as George tells his story, the wondrous coral hue, the uncanny way they seem to be calling out to him.  
Dream can almost hear it. That infamous cadence, the soft, comforting ambience, the honey-like plea that after all their time spent together felt so familiar, yet still so stunning every time.  
‘Dream.’ George seems to whisper into the crevices of his soul. ‘Yes?’ Dream replies absentmindedly, beguiled with the fantasy. ‘Dream?’George says again, with more lure than the last. ‘Yes, George?’ Dream says to no one.  
Then he says it one more time, with the same magic that seems to enchant Dream every single time.  
‘Dream.’  
The mentioned opens his mouth to let out one more ‘yes’, before another sentence follows.  
‘Were you even listening to the story just now?’  
Panic floods Dream in an instant, sending him back to reality within seconds. ‘Yeah, you kinda... blanked out, for a second. Not poggers, man.’ Quackity quips. ‘Yeah. Not cool, Dream.’ Sapnap jokes as well. Dream, on the other hand, is still struggling to collect himself.  
‘What? Mm-hmm. Yeah, I was listening.’ Dream hastily fibs. ‘Liar.’ A voice in his head scolds. ‘Oh, really?’ George taunts, twiddling his fingers in an impish manner. The remaining duo begin to laugh at the comic display. ‘What was the story about?’ Quackity and Sapnap grunt in agreement, like toddlers.  
It should be an easy question. Simple comprehension. A straightforward response would be no problem. At least, for someone who was actually listening, rather than staring the whole time. Gosh, sometimes Dream can be a real embarrassment.  
‘Wait, wait, wait...I got this one. Axe murderers. There.’ Dream replies confidently. But instead of the defeated agreement he was expecting, he’s met with silence. Then deafening jeering.  
‘I mean, he’s not wrong, your honor!’ Quackity jabs. ‘Oh, God. Dream, why are like this?’ Sapnap asks, refusing to conceal his amusement. But amid the chaos, in the midst of the clear embarrassment that would be clipped and posted everywhere in seconds, one thing sticks out to Dream.  
Angelic pale skin, now decorated with roseate shades. He’s giggling so hard. That large, glistening smile, that portrays nothing other than pure joy. A high-pitched symphony that feels almost childlike. In that moment, despite all the things he’d been drooling over for the past only God knows how long, Dream realizes what he likes-no, loves the most about George.  
It has to be his laugh. Why, why is he so...cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this is my first time writing on AO3! Don’t attack me lol. Hope you enjoyed, also, DON’T ship the actual ccs. Not pog.


End file.
